


【鹤豆白】男孩看见野玫瑰

by Gunnnna



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunnnna/pseuds/Gunnnna
Relationships: 鹤豆白
Kudos: 8





	【鹤豆白】男孩看见野玫瑰

1

“够了……让我休息…”

狭小的房间里，白岩小声咕哝着。他被紧紧地地压在床上，一只手被紧攥着压在背后，后背与那人的前胸严丝合缝。

白岩用仅剩的那只手向后推着身后人的小腹。“真的够了，汐恩……”

他的手心汗津津的，摸得鹤房心头起火。

鹤房汐恩的那根深埋在白岩体内，粗长的一根又热又硬，酸胀得让他透不过气来。

睁开眼到现在还没能从床上逃开，被鹤房抓着臀部从后面进入干了一个早晨，饥饿感连同被顶弄了一早上快要移位的五脏六腑，令白岩几乎想要呕吐。

“汐恩，快一点……啊！……”白岩的求饶被新一轮的插入打断，鹤房完全不作回应，将他到处作乱的另一只手捉住和另一只一同反剪在身后。

白岩的反抗被统统压制，被迫地翘起臀部，将鹤房的下体吞得更深。白岩能感觉到，体内还在不断涨大的性器，在摩擦间带起大腿的颤栗。每一次插入的过程，被紧窄的内里吮吸着离开体内，又在还没完全闭合的时候被重新闯入，龟头推挤着穴肉内更敏感的内里，顶到最深的那一点，引起自己又一次小声的尖叫。

羞耻，他感到羞耻。那种像初春的母猫发情一般的叫声，爽到蜷缩起来的脚趾，和被鹤房干到完全招架不住的求饶，哪一样都令他羞耻。

年轻人的性欲总是没完没了。

“呜……汐恩，快一点…求、求你了……”

鹤房下腹的动作甚至因为这两声，呻吟一般的哀求而变得更深更快。白岩的抵抗是徒劳，求饶也是。

汗水顺着鹤房的额前滴落到白岩的后背，混着白岩的体液，快要被体温蒸发。

“对不起……”鹤房又一次深顶之后将头埋在白岩的颈间。

白岩被顶得几乎叫不出声来。

他只听见鹤房用那种，撒娇一样的语气说着，“可是，都怪瑠姫你的身体里面，太舒服了……”

鹤房的话轻飘飘的。

“瑠姫，可以射在你里面吗？”

白岩被他搞得喘息不停，一根手指也不想动。半晌没作声

“那我就当瑠姫你同意了！”

鹤房这样说着，然后伴随着几次深顶自己插到白岩的紧里面，将浓稠的精液射射满他的后穴。

这已经是今天早上的第三次了，那种被精液缓缓充满的饱胀感太过清晰，那是被鹤房完全占有的物证。

剧烈的性交之后，白岩的后穴几乎无法合拢，伴随着被使用过度的疼痛，疲惫感一拥而上。

鹤房汐恩，不会再有下一次了。

白岩昏睡过去之前咬牙切齿地想。

2

“白岩瑠姫，我表哥。”

白岩看着对面坐得端正笑得一脸热情洋溢的豆原一成，忍不住也笑着说你好。

豆原是鹤房的同班同学，班级里的好好学生，运动天才。鹤房这人在学校里叛逆不受管教，惹了一堆记恨，同时也有着一大堆追随者。豆原刚好是个例外，他对任何人都是一样的好声好气，当然也包括鹤房。一来二去他们竟然真的成了朋友。

白岩刚转学过来，大概要和自己同进同出很久，而豆原也是和自己勾肩搭背的兄弟，鹤房这样想着，就趁着开学第一天的午休介绍他们相互认识。

鹤房笑嘻嘻的在那里扯一些有的没的，白岩被逗得笑出声来附和着。豆原看着坐在对面的白岩，细白胳膊交叠着放在桌子上，耳后别着几缕碎发，和笑起来眯成月牙形的眼睛。

白岩瑠姫，他长得真好看。

在他们认识的第一天，豆原一成这样想。

3

豆原感觉白岩看自己的眼神透着喜欢，并不是错觉。那眼神有些甜丝丝的，像一股细绳缠绕着令他不断深陷。

豆原的人生从没有退缩，如果想要什么就要努力争取。

今天的午后太阳正好，他们在天台上闲聊，无聊的午休时间总是被这样挥霍。

豆原看着白岩近在咫尺的侧脸，被阳光照出细小的绒毛，决定今天一定要把喜欢的话说出口。

“瑠姫。”

白岩闻声回过头来。

“我喜欢你，可以和我交往吗！”

豆原壮着胆子这样说着。

“诶！Mame你……居然对我有这样的心思。”白岩笑了，那笑容和豆原平时所见的没两样。

白岩的情绪几乎没有波动，他还是那样笑着，对豆原说着：“虽然我也很喜欢你，但是我们不可以在一起哦。”

“为什么，你不是明明也喜欢我？！”

豆原果然还是小孩子啊，白岩感叹，喜欢与爱意都这样直来直去。少年的爱意总是如此滚烫，是白岩不忍破坏的珍贵。

“我的喜欢和Mame的喜欢是不同的喜欢，所以我们不可以在一起。”

白岩说着令豆原完全听不懂的话，喜欢和喜欢之间又有什么分别。

等白岩回过神来的时候，已经完全的被豆原按在了墙上，多年运动练成的肌肉令白岩几乎无法反抗。

“我可以亲你一下吗，然后你就知道我们的喜欢，是一样的了。”豆原有点难过，思绪都搅乱成了一团，只剩下想亲他这一个念头。

“不可以，Mame。”白岩拒绝的干脆，他耐着性子说

，“放开我。”

“我不要！”豆原的声音甚至带了些哭腔，眼泪已经盈满了眼眶马上就要流下来，他怎么也想不通到底是哪里出了错。

“Mame，放开我。”白岩耐心的劝道，“我来告诉你我的喜欢是哪种喜欢。”

直到被白岩扒开裤子含住下体的那一刻，豆原脸上的眼泪还没有擦干。

豆原的那根生得粗长，头部饱满圆润，被白岩小心的含在嘴里，舌尖滑过敏感的小孔，爽得豆原大腿紧绷，忍不住叫出声来。

即使是白岩也很少做这样的事，可豆原说的没错，白岩对他确实是有点喜欢的，大概是对青春的向往，或者是别的什么其他的。

豆原尝起来咸咸的，性器干干净净的没什么使用过的痕迹，只是真的很敏感，他才含住舔了几下就已经硬到发烫。

“呜……”

试图把那样粗的性器全部吞进去对白岩来说果然还是有些勉强了。

头部已经深入喉管，却还有一部分留在外面，被白岩的双手好好照顾着。

“啊……瑠姫你……”豆原的话被白岩下一次深喉打断。

他从没这样爽过，被白岩温热的唇舌包裹吮吸，被他紧致的喉管包裹款待，被他带着丝微凉的双手抚慰摩擦着，几乎快要忍不住想要射精的冲动。

“瑠姫，放开我，我快要……”

白岩闻言抬眼看他，嘴里还被豆原的东西填满无法作答。

这画面简直太过色情。

我的东西正插在瑠姫的嘴里。

这个认知从未如此清晰的，展现在豆原的眼前，让他的理智瞬间瓦解。

几乎是无法自控的，豆原射在了瑠姫温暖的喉管里，白岩被他忽然的射精搞得猝不及防，连忙吐出柱身只剩一个头部还含在嘴里。

豆原的射精还未停止，也不知道是攒了几天，又多又浓，几乎填满了瑠姫的口腔。

“你们在干什么？”

鹤房感到自己从未如此冷静。

他的表哥前几天还被他干到从床上下不来，今天就跪在天台含着另一个人的鸡巴，而那个人是他最好的朋友。

豆原被忽然的声响吓了一跳，抬起头看清来人后几乎是手忙脚乱的想要向后躲。

于是就有一两股精液，在龟头离开口腔的时候，射在了瑠姫的脸上与前胸。

白岩知道那声音是谁，可等他转过身来的时候，鹤房已经不知所踪。

豆原脱力地靠墙坐在地上，说不出话来。

啊，糟糕了。

白岩含着满嘴豆原一成的东西，心里这样想。


End file.
